popestationfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Guwniak
Nowy na stacji Strefa startowa Zaczynasz w tej samej lokacji, w której ludzie, przybywający na stację już po rozpoczęciu rozgrywki. Nie ma w niej zbyt wielu fajnych rzeczy, ale są takie, które pomogą ci zapoznać się z grą. # Drzwi. Otwierają się gdy spróbujesz przez nie przejść. Jeśli są zamknięte i usłyszysz dźwięk, połączony z czerwonym sygnałem dźwiękowym, znaczy to że twoje ID nie pozwala na wejście tam. ID asystenta/guwniaka nie pozwala wejść do ważnych lokacji. Drzwi mogą być też zamknięte z powodu braku zasilania lub zaspawania ich. Spawanie drzwi od twojego promu to kurestwo do zgłoszenia adminowi. # Szafki z ubraniami. Możesz się przebrać od razu po rozpoczęciu gry, wypróbowując system ekwipunku. Żeby wybrać konkretne ubranie ze sterty różnych, kliknij PPM i wybierz z rozwijanej listy. # Krzesła. Do krzesła możesz się przypiąć pasami przez stanięcie na nim, kliknięcie LPM na siebie i przeciągnięcie na krzesło. Uwolnisz się, klikając na krzesło lub na ikonkę krzesła w lewym górnym rogu. Po co to? Zobaczysz xD # Automat do gier. Pozwala ci zagrać w prostą gierkę i stanowi pierwszy, obok PDA, komputer z jakim będziesz miał do czynienia. Możesz wyjrzeć przez okno, czy nie czeka na ciebie zagrożenie w obszarze przylotów/ewakuacji, a potem ruszyć zwiedzać stację. Guwniak/asystent ma dostęp do następujących pomieszczeń * Korytarze stacji - pozwalają ci przemieszczać się w okolice najważniejszych lokacji, do których nie będziesz mieć jednak dostępu * Bar - dostęp do części dla klientów. Wystarczy by się najebać. * Kaplica - dostęp do części dla wiernych. Wystarczy by się pomodlić. * Hydroponics - część stacji, w której można uprawiać rośliny. * Dormitory - część stacji z łóżkami i automatem do wydawania narzędzi Na więcej nie możesz liczyć, chyba że kapitan lub HOP (head of personel) doda ci dostęp do twojego ID. Najwięcej do roboty będziesz miał w hydroponics, gdzie automaty przy ścianach wydadzą ci nasiona i odżywki do nich a zlew obok posłuży do napełnienia wiadra i nawadniania upraw. W Dormitory jest automat z podstawowymi narzędziami, pozwalającymi ci na majsterkowania, pod warunkiem nie naruszania spokoju na stacji. Uważaj, bo zwiedzisz celę od środka a może i zarobisz pałą mocniej niż wypada xD Podstawowe narzędzia Poniżej lista podstawowych rzeczy, które może ci dać automat z narzędziami lub znajdziesz je gdzieś na widoku. Opis zawiera podstawowe zastosowania, które mogą się przydać guwniakowi. * Cable coil - kabel, służy do zapewnienia zasilania na stacji i jako budulec do niektórych przedmiotów. Z 15 jednostek kabla możesz stworzyć prowizoryczne, łatwe do zniszczenia kajdanki. * Crowbar - łom, tobie przyda się jako broń i narzędzie do otwiera drzwi, którym zabrakło zasilania. Konieczny do budowania i rozmontowywania niektórych elementów stacji (np. podłoga). * Screwdriver - śrubokręt, można nim rozkręcić niektóre przedmioty i elementy stacji. Jako broń jest bardzo skuteczny przeciwko oczom. * Wirecutters - nożyce, służą do cięcia kabli i kratek. Nie używaj do cięcia rzeczy pod napięciem bez specjalnych, żółtych rękawiczek (insulated gloves) albo kopnie cię prąd. * Wrench - klucz, służy głównie do budowy i dekonstrukcji obiektów. * Welding tool - spawarka, wciśnij Z kiedy trzymasz ją w dłoni by włączyć i tak samo ją wyłączyć. Służy do spawania, można m.in. zaspawać nią drzwi. Jej używanie bez ochrony dla oczu powoduje ich uszkodzenie, prowadząc nawet do ślepoty. Spawarka zużywa paliwo, które trzeba uzupełniać w Fuel Tank (czerwony zbiornik na kółkach). * T-Ray Scanner - skanuje podłogi, odkrywając co jest pod nimi. Są zwykle pod nią kable, rury i tym podobne, czasem Traitor chowa pod podłogą torbę przemytnika. * Hatchet - toporek, dwa znajdziesz w hydroponics. Przydatny jako broń, zwłaszcza przeciwko kosmicznym pnączom (space vines). * Cultivator - graczki (?) leżą w hydroponics, używa się ich do niszczenia chwastów w uprawach * Bucket - wiadro, możesz je łatwo napełnić trzymając je w dłoni i klikając na zlew. Postaraj się nie niszczysz rzeczy na stacji. Rozwalenie okna siekierą będzie traktowane jako sabotaż i może zagrozić także twojemu życiu. Część przedmiotów może zostać ci odebrana, jeśli przełożeni uznają, że ci niepotrzebne, dlatego lepiej trzymaj je głęboko w plecaku xD Co robić? Pierwsze kroki Przeczytaj poradnik dotyczący podstaw gry pod tytułem Jak zacząć? Podstawowym celem istnienia roli guwniaka jest danie nowemu graczowi możliwości doskonalenia podstaw sterowania i interakcji z otoczeniem. Nie masz żadnych konkretnych obowiązków, więc nie będą ci się pocić ręce gdy kapitan rozkaże przebudować bar na dyskotekę. Upewnij się, że potrafisz następujące rzeczy * Poruszanie się po stacji, chodzenie, bieganie, wchodzenie na stół, schodzenie ze stołu, chowanie się do szafek, przytulanie kogoś, klepanie go po głowie, bicie, rzucanie, ciągnięcie czegoś za sobą i zaprzestanie ciągnięcia. Musisz potrafić się ubrać, rozebrać, rozebrać kogoś, ubrać kogoś. Założyć maskę z tlenem, odpalić i wyłączyć butlę z tlenem. Naucz się przyglądać przedmiotom (examinować - SHIFT+LPM). Musisz umieć obsługiwać plecak i osobiste pudełko, po prostu próbuj się tym bawić. * Komunikacja z załogą. Naucz się używać kanału ogólnego radia, odróżniać czat IC (klawisz T) i czat OOC (klawisz O). * Interakcja z otoczeniem. Idź do hydroponics między barem a medbay, gdzie znajdziesz przedmioty i urządzenia do prostej zabawy w rolnika. Wyhoduj jakiś owoc, warzywo a potem zanieś do barmana lub kucharza, żeby zrobił ci coś dobrego w nagrodę. Nie obrażaj się, jeśli masz pecha i barman traitor otruł cię cyjankiem, na tym polega zabawa xD * Naucz się grać jako duch. Gdy zginiesz śmiercią tragiczną wejdź w tryb ducha i włącz opcję "toggle darkness" by wyłączyć ciemności. Teraz możesz obserwować rozgrywkę, a używając opcji "orbit" śledzić konkretnego gracza. To też dobra okazja by przyjrzeć się całej stacji. Doświadczony guwniak Gdy znudzi ci się gra guwniakiem, możesz zmienić rolę lub nadal grać guwniakiem i poprosić swojego dowódcę, o przydział dodatkowego dostępu do stacji. Brak woźnego lub barmana na stacji to okazja dla ciebie by zająć ich miejsce i mieć dostęp do ich przedmiotów. Możesz też zaproponować pomoc innemu graczowi, podpatrując ich w pracy, zgłosić się na ochotnika do tajnych eksperymentów lub próbować czegokolwiek na co masz ochotę. Jako guwniak będziesz traktowany ulgowo. Dodatkowe protipy * W PDA masz listę członków załogi (crew manifest), gdzie możesz sprawdzić, kto jest kim i wysłać do tej osoby wiadomość. Często łatwiej dotrzeć do kogoś w ten sposób niż drąc się do radia ogólnego. * Mimo to, ludzie mogą być zbyt zajęci. Członków załogi jest niewielu i w sytuacjach kryzysowych każdy z nich ma pełne ręce roboty. Postaraj się wtedy unikać stwarzania kłopotów i wykonuj wszystkie rozkazy. Bez obaw, nikt nie oczekuje wiele od guwniaka xD * Nie jesteś bezbronny. Jeśli nie możesz uciekać, weź toporek i celuj w głowę, mając wybraną intencję HARM (czerwony). Gdy przeciwnik leży, wal jak szalony a potem zwiewaj. * Nie szarżuj. Najlepsze co możesz zrobić, to zabrać zwłoki towarzyszy w pobliże medbayu, znajduje się on na końcu korytarza po prawej stronie. * Nie chodź sam, gdy stacja się rozpada. Stajesz się wtedy łatwym celem i resztę gry spędzisz jako duch, patrząc jak changeling podszyty pod ciebie udaje guwniaka.